The Cure
by SaiyanHime
Summary: Will they ever find the cure.
1. Chapter 1

Set Up is a couple of years prior League. Or being summoned at League of Legends.

It's been years but he saw it just like it was yesterday. Fresh and Crisp. He woke up from a restless sleep from his beautiful nightm are. He wiped the cold sweat from his forehead and he covered his face with his big hands. He never had peaceful sleep since that fateful day. He looked at the clock beside his bed. It was just 02:14 in the morning. He sat at the edge of his bed, half naked, He is used to sleeping with just his boxer shorts as he was thinking that it is comfortable and might help him get better sleep.. _I can't sleep anyway, might as well just check on paperworks and just do it already._ He has this habit of bringing his paperworks to his quarters..He sat at the study table across his bed. He opened the newly delivered folder which contained some intel outside their empire. General Darius found it really interesting and annoying at the same time, he thought that he already conquered every place that he think that is rightfully theirs and he can't believe that he missed one gem that could help them cultivate Noxus more. He was reading the intel that a powerful mage was spotted in a town a couple of miles outside Noxus , technically it was in the middle of Demacia and Noxus that was not the Institute of War. _This better be true or I'll have this guy executed,_ He thought of a plan on how to get there and claim it as their territory. He spent the next few hours reading more information when he crossed something more interesting. It was the description of the mage. He had the flashback of his beautiful nightmare. It was the last time that he saw the woman he loved. The last time that they talked. They were in heat of an argument when her neck was savagely slit right in front of him. He remembered her platinum blonde hair drenched in crimson blood. The lively blue eyes that she had that slowly turned lifeless grey. He remembered how he held her for the last time and how for the first time he felt helpless or to be specific powerless. This mage that was described strongly resembles her. Quiletta, the love of his life.

The mage had the same platinum blond hair,blue eyes and petite body frame. For the first time he had mixed feelings about handling a certain mission. _After all this years, you are still my weakness._ He made up his mind and he was firm about handling this mission personally. He didn't notice time passed by it was already 05:30. He took a quick shower and got ready for the day. He had a meeting with Noxus' expert tactician and had his approval for the mission. He went straight ahead and gathered one of the special forces group that was on standby. He was aiming to march as early as tomorrow.

/

She was luminous. Someone that you can't simply ignore. The epitome of perfection. She has the brains, the bod and the face. Everywhere she went, she was loved. She was easy to like and to be with. She has this warm aura to her. She was a stranger in this town but in a couple of weeks because of her humility , it was like she was born and raised there.

Her blonde shiny hair, her clear skin and her soft hands gave away that she was born from a wealthy noble family. The villagers know her as Xanna. No one really knows where she was from, some says that she was a fallen angel but definitely she isn't from Noxus. She never talks about her past or where she was from. She's staying at one of the abandoned huts offered to her by the villagers, Everything was provided to her as long as she can give shield and as long as she helps the sick in the village.

Xanna was just finishing a book when one of the villagers approached her hut. There was a knock on the door. "Xanna, I do not wish to intrude your evening. Please come with me. We need help." Asked by one of the villagers. She opened the door and talked to the villager. It was Tom, he is one of the farmers. He is a family man with 2 kids. "Sure, Let me just get my coat. Can you tell me what happened?" She politely answered while she was looking for her coat. "I..I.. can't tell you here. Please trust me, Just come with me please" He was sweating when he said this. Alarmed she just curtly nodded and followed Tom to his hut. Tom's hut was near the village entrance. They walked silently. He looks like he was nervous about something. He was shaking and he was really sweating profusely. Xanna was alert as she knew what was gonna happen. Before he opened the door. He was already tearing up. "Xanna, I hope you understand. I know you don't deserve what's gonna happen but please forgive me." before it was registered in her mind Tom opened the door. His wife and daughters were tied up they were all crying. His wife was bleeding from the head while the kids had some cloth in their mouth so that they can't cry. Tom ran to his family. "You bastard , you told me that you wouldn't harm my family if I bring you the mage… " before he can finish his sentence. There was a muscular arms that slapped him silly. "This is exactly what happened earlier. My hands slipped when your wife was nagging. This is the same reason why I don't want to get married" The man chuckled and he looked like he did not regret doing it. Xanna was just standing near the entrance of the hut. She observed the house and the man in front of her. Based on her observation. The hut was already surrounded by this guys troops. She looked at the man again. He wasn't wearing any uniform, He was wearing something that would show off his muscular body and he was wielding an axe not just one axe but 2. She knew that this man came from Noxus. Her chain of thoughts were broken "How would I know if you bring me the right person and not some blondy chick here?" Asked the man, he was raising his eyebrows circling around Xanna. Before Tom can answer Xanna spoke. "Let me show you then" She walked towards Tom's wife, While she was walking she was stopped by the man. He grabbed her arms "I thought you wanted to know if I am the real deal, relax. I am not as coward as you are hostaging some innocent to get what you want. I will fight you once I am done proving to you that _I am_ the mage." She resisted and she gracefully moved and walked passed the man. "Chill sweet cheeks, I need you alive and there wouldn't be any fighting necessary as long as you comply." Said the man while looking at her. She knelt down to Tom's wife. She held her hands and and reassuringly said "Everything will be alright. I got you" In a couple of seconds she illuminated and she had a green aura. Tom's wife was healed. She was still crying. "I do not deserve this Xanna, I hope you can forgive my husband for this." Xanna just smiled and turned to the man. "What do you need?" Xanna looked back to the man and she demanded. Stunned or more of dumbfounded by what he just saw he replied "So you really aren't just mouth , eh? The general wants to talk to you missy." "Is that it? , Do you really need to terrorize people just to talk to me? How barbaric. All you needed to do was knock on my door and I'll talk to you lot" She stood up and had her hands on her waist. She was furious that some innocent villagers had to experience this. "Well missy , That isn't the Noxian way. I break something that I don't want and If I like something I take it" He stared coldly at her blue eyes. She stared back bravely, arms crossed and mockingly she said "Well? What are we waiting for? It seems that your general is so important. Why let him wait. Bring me to him and let's get this over with."

Before she can leave the hut. Tom's wife held on to her arms. "Please be careful Xanna, I wish to all the Gods that they grant you safety." Xanna smiled and nodded curtly. She was escorted out to the Noxian camping grounds.

On her way to the Noxian camping grounds she saw chaos. Huts on fire, The village looked like it was ransacked, She was unable to resist it so she stepped back a bit. And she threw a magical light binding shackles. The man was then stuck in it. It wasn't burning them but it was really tight "I demand you to stop your soldiers or else I will burn you all." The man smirked. "I thought missy that you fight fair and square? What happened to your speech earlier." Xanna was shaking, not of fear but with fury. "Why do you need to ruin a whole village to find a mage?" He looked back at her. "Well, My orders were to get you. I don't really care about what my men do to this village. Anyway, this will be ours before the dawn."

She became more furious and she sent more binding light but this time it was really hot. Hot as her anger. "You son of a bitch , I am in a strict order to keep you alive but they didn't say I can't hurt you, the moment I get out of this I'll hurt you really bad, I'll defile you that you'll wish that you were dead." He was in pain. When he spew this words. She threw light orbs that detonates as she wish. Everyone was charging at her. She threw more binding light and in minutes every last Noxian soldiers were in her shackles. The man was still struggling from the binding light but the more he squirm the more it hurts and gets tighter. Though she was mad , she did not intend to kill anybody so she commanded them "Stop fighting back. It will be tighter till it cuts your limbs." The soldiers began to stop and she felt that they were in fear, Everyone was quiet. She stepped back a bit as she was tired. She was drained from all the magic she used. _Thump._ She felt that she hit something rock solid. She looked beside her and she knew that it wasn't the wall. With her fluid movement she tried to send one more binding light on its way. It hit him. It was an enormous man. She knew that this might be the general that she needs to talk too. _Aha, I got you._ She relaxed when she saw that the general was binded. Her eyes grew larger when in a couple of seconds her binding light was broken. _Oh my , I should've taken him seriously._ She was in a bit of state of panic. A husky and commanding voice boomed. "I have seen enough. I just want to talk to you in private. I will ask my man to clean this village up. Let them go now!" She was startled. "How would I know that you are telling me the truth! You Noxian skum!" He looked at her straight in the eyes. "I break necks not my words." These aren't the words that she wanted to hear but she gave in. With last shocks she sent to everyone she released them. The general walked to his man. Xanna heard the loudest bang ever. "I told you to get the mage not to vandalize the village! It's that simple! But no! I am Draaaaaven and I need to be an asshole." The general hit the man in the head with his axe's hilt... " Attention!" They all stood up. Xanna can feel the fear of the soldiers for their lives. "If you wish to come back in one piece in our beloved Noxus. I want this village fixed in 45 mins. I am a man of my word and believe me when I say that I missed chopping things. Think about running away , I know your families and I'll have them pay for your foolishness. Don't expose your back or expose your neck" Everyone was in complete silence. "What are you waiting for now? " The General shouted. " You, Stay." he commanded. Pointing at the man in charged who was tending to his swelling bump on his head. everyone moved so fast. "Draven, I need you to overlook at them, Make them work. If not I'll have your neck too." The man known as Draven looked annoyed but nodded out of respect.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

"Mage, How do you want to be addressed?" The general looked at Xanna. The general gain a bit of respect from Xanna from what she saw.. She looked up to him "You can call me Xanna, What is it that you want to talk about?" This was the first time that he saw her. She really looked like Quilletta.

"We need to talk in private. Follow me." She got to look up to him. He was enormous and he was like pure muscle. She got a good look on his face. Without any words. She just followed him. A couple of steps more and they were in front of a Noxian Tent , The general opened the tents entrance for her. She entered it. It was a neat tent. It has a table and 2 chairs and It has a bed inside. He offered her a seat and she took it. He took 2 goblets and what it seems to be a flask of wine. She was in a state of panic but she resisted it and she made herself more mentally alert. "I assume that you are of legal of age," He gave her the goblet and filled it with wine. She politely took it but she is firm that she will not drink it. "That's one of Ionias finest wine. It would be a shame if it will be wasted." He sat down opposite to her. She was looking at him observing everything. The first word of her mouth was "How did you manage to break away from my binding light?" He took a sip of his wine. "See it's not poisoned." He took more. "Well that's really simple I know that I will be against a powerful mage so I did not forget to wear my magic resist armor. It's one of the finest from all Runeterra." I never thought that something can resist my magic . She stayed cool. "What is it that you need from this VIllage? This is village is in between Demacia and Noxus. I believe that you do not want to start a war because of a small village that has less than 150 population." He laughed " You know your thing Xanna. Ofcourse I would not want to jeopardized the "peace treaty" over something petty." He pour more wine on his goblet. "I want you to come with me and serve Noxus. In return I will let this village be. Otherwise I will not hesitate to kill 150. And I'd love to kill more. Not just from this village but from Demacia too. Or any city that would claim this place as their territory. You come with us. I'll keep this village safe." After hearing this her whole heart and soul shattered to pieces. She doesn't want to put anyone in danger. She remained calm. "You know what. I am tired. Let us talk about this tomorrow." He drank more wine. And with an evil grin. "Are you planning your escape? If so, they'll be all dead in less than an hour. It looks like no one here had proper combat skills. Let alone fight back." She leaned forward to him and look at him straight in the eyes. "I break necks too not my words. Since there is a bed here, I hope you won't mind if I take advantage of your hospitality. I will rest here. You can watch me from where you are and I trust you that you won't do bad things to me or anyone here. By the way, excuse me for being rude but I was unable to catch your name earlier. " she sipped some of the wine. The wine tasted good. It's like crisp berries and apples. "Very well then. I am General Darius from Noxus. I give you my word Xanna. We'll talk when you are well rested. Will you excuse me, I will just take a look at my mens work. I'll be back." As soon as he is out of the tent Xanna started to cry.

She cried really hard. I have no place to go. Having this ability is more of a curse. I can't use it in my home Demacia as they think that Magic is the work of evil. I can't. I can't . I can't. I know my brother already knows it but he brushes it off, I don't want him to chose me over his duties to Demacia. She is Luxanna Crownguard. She ran away when she discovered that she can control magic when she was stuck in the forest. Her horse was badly hurt and it was hunted by wolves. She killed the wolves using her magic.. Magic is deadly in Demacian eyes and Knowing magic will lead anyone to death penalty. Her brother is a General too and she doesn't want to give her brother a hard choice so she ran away. When she thought that everything was in peace it was just for the mean time. She doesn't know why but she trusted the general's words. She wrapped herself in her arms and cried herself to sleep.

While walking to his men. The resemblance is really horrifying and her way of thinking are just the same as hers. In less than 30 minutes everything was back to normal. He examined everything. He approached Draven. "What the hell, You left her alone? That cunt will just run away. I got hurt for nothing." Draven was ranting. " Are you questioning my decisions?" He raised an eyebrow and grabbed hold of his axe. "I need a report about her." Draven responded. "Well she was pleasant at first , healed a woman in just a snap, then she started to be fiesty. I checked her hut it was clean, no signs of any weapons. Plain hut filled with books. You need to check her panty closet too its so colorful." Darius ignored the last part and asked "why did she become fiesty?" "I dunno. I was stunned too when I looked at her and she looks just like Quill. It means that we can't trust her. She just did the same as Quill. Attacked me when I was vulnerable. " Their eyes met. Darius was unable to answer swiftly as he confirmed that it wasn't just him that saw the resemblance. "It's because you always relax Draven. Have everyone ready, we will be leaving tomorrow morning." Draven was annoyed he kicked a bush. "Ouch son of a bitch." He got splinters on his legs. "Serves you right" Darius started to walk away. "You know I am right cause that's all that you can say" that is the final tease he gave. Darius just walked away and ignored Draven. These words can normally have your neck swiftly broken in half by Noxus' Strongest Warrior but everyone knew that he was spared because the General tends to be a bit laxed when it comes to his blood brother.

He walked in the tent , he always make sure that his axe is within his reach so he just put it on the table. Near the table was the bed. he saw her looked like she cried herself to sleep. The pillows were quite wet. Must be from her tears. He stared at her and he felt a void. A void of sadness that was embracing him and her fully. He sat on the chair where he was sitting earlier and continued to drink his wine. He can't believe the wonder in front of him. With the goblet in his hand he came close to her. He squatted just to look at her upclose. She moved, she turned back. "You know it's rude when you stare, right?" She said this while she covered herself with the blanket. He didn't react. "I guess this isn't your first time seeing a mage. We're just like any human. We're not that special." He simply ignored her and walked back to his chair and poured more wine. She slowly uncovered her face and sat down the bed. "You're not a chatty one huh?" She was trying to open a conversation with him. He removed his armor and put it beside his axe. He was wearing a black undershirt and she saw how muscular he was, It reminded her of her brother who has the same physique. "Are you sure that you wan't to remove your magic resist armor? I might bind you if you do and no one can stop me" She thought that this statement would trigger him to respond. "Look, you know that I can easily chop you in thousand pieces or worst when you came in here. You trusted me so I'll be rude if I don't trust you back." He sipped more wine. He offered a goblet to her. "You want more? Or you're still tired?" She was caught of guard. Yes, It was true that he can easily kill him when she first came in the tent but he did not I thought this Noxians were all just kill and kill. It's all in the books! I think it'd be good if I try to come with them. I'll think of a strategy on how to keep this villagers alive, maybe I'll just comehome and ask my parents to have them in our farms but that may lead me not to use magic again and worst! I'm in the right age now and they might have me married off! Why is this so hard! She was already over-thinking she politely declined. "I thought that Noxians were just killing maniacs. I couldn't believe that there are some rare gems." She taunted him in purpose to keep him talking. "Where are you from? Is that what they teach you about Noxians?" He asked her. "Are you a Demacian? Or Ionian? Piltoverian" She forgot that he doesn't know where she was from. "You are prejudice huh? Why these cities? Because they hate Noxus?" She looked at him and can't help but to feel more comfortable as the time passes by. "Well that's partly true but it because of how you look. You looked like you came from a noble family. Judging your hands that looked like it has never did some hard labor or barely house works and those colored undergarments So I think that you might be a Demacian, You can be someone from Ionia. I heard that you healed a villager in just a snap. Piltover bec ause when they checked on your hut it was filled with books. It means you're studying." She blushed and all she can say was. "Do you really need to check on my undergarments?" He Leaned forward to her cooly he said "I don't really care about that stuff, What I care about is where you are from." She looked at his eyes and said "You are wrong. I am from Bilgewater, My father is a sea merchant and I never really knew my mother. I went here as I don't want to be found. I learned everything from the books my father give me each time he gets one." She was a good liar but the General was not easily deceived. He did not ask more for her past. He settled for this now. "So, Xanna from Bilgewater, What is your decision?" He asked. She was still seated on the bed. Staring at her small feet. "I will come with you and serve you under the condition that you will let this village be. I just need to make sure that you won't hurt them." He drank the last of his wine. "You are smart. You saved us both time and energy. We'll be leaving in 2 hrs." Her stomach grumbled. "We'll have breakfast before we leave. Do you want to get those colored undergarments? Because in Noxus it's all plain." He teasingly told her. She just blushed " Can I talk to the people before I leave? And yes, I'll get my belongings." He looked at her "Very well then, Say your farewell to the people. After that we'll leave." He was very easy to persuade for some reasons it was hard to believe that he was a Noxian. "I'll get my steward to assist you getting your stuff and make breakfast for us." She burried her face in her palms and her coat. She was crying. Thoughts were flying all around! I don't know what's gonna happen! What the hell. I should've just stayed in Demacia and I should've just listened to my parents. I should've stopped using magic. But no… Draven came in the tent. "You missy , Let's get your stuff. General Careless wants to leave before 8 in the morning." She looked at him "So you're the steward?" She teased him. Annoyed he snapped "No, stupid. General Darius' steward is a weakling that you might just kill with your hocus pocus., Now what? Are you gonna get your pink panties or not?" She blushed like a cherry tomato. "You perv." Then she stood up and walked fast as she could. Draven just followed her but this time he is alert than last night. Xanna walked in on her hut. It wasn't defiled by the Noxian soldiers, It was just like she left it. She gathered all her belongings she put it all in a satchel. "Can a horse fit in that satchel of yours." Asked Draven, He walked near her satchel and looking at it like a kid looking at something new to them. She ignored him and carried her satchel and left him where he was. She walked to the door and she looked back "What are you waiting for? General Careless would be worried sick if his weak steward and I won't come back asap." "but the steward is making…" it took a full 2 minutes before Draven realized Xanna's blow. "I told you! I'm not his steward and I am sure that I am not weak! I can fight you missy." He grinned at her. "Well are you coming with me or what?" Without his response she turned back and walked fast back to the Noxian Camp with Draven following her trail.. I just need a couple minutes to let the villagers know that I am okay. Am I really okay? She was close to the General's tent when she had smell something scrumptious. Oh my, I am famished. She went in and she was greeted with a small feast. The general was was already prepped and waiting for her. "Finally. I thought that you we're trying to escape. I was getting ready on chopping some necks." She sat down on the table. She noticed that there are 3 plates. She sat down across the generals seat. Before she can answer Draven finally came in on the tent. "I'm starving. Looking over this girly is so tiring!" He sat down beside the general and started to get some food. Smoked Sausages, Eggs , Spring Rolls and Green Salad with Nuts and a Strawberry Yogurt. Xanna was suddenly reminded of her breakfast in Demacia. Funny, They eat the same thing. I thought they like raw food as they're savages and barbaric and why is he so lenient with this scum. She ate in silence. Darius was observing her eat. She ate lady like. It made him more suspicious about her past. Before they can finish eating Draven suddenly threw up. Darius scolded Draven "You ate too much , When will you ever learn!" Draven wiped of his mouth. "Nah, I'm good." Xanna looked at both of them. "You better be or I'm gonna tie you to your horse and let him drag you." Draven looked at Darius with that puppy eyes. "You gonna do that to your little brother? Huh?" Xanna let out a chuckle. That explains why he is a bit lenient to him and why he can eat with the general. I don't see the resemblance though? "What's funny? " Asked Draven. She ignored him again. Xanna had the feeling that Draven hates to be ignored. "So General , What are we to do to this Prisoner?" He grinned at Xanna. "Am I a prisoner? , I thought you offered me a job at Noxus?" Xanna over reacted. He answered calmly. "Do you see yourself as a prisoner? As far as I remember I fed you like an equal and I let you sleep in my bed. Is that how prisoners in Bilgewater? , Cause if so , I'd like to ask where to sign up." Draven looked at both of them "Oooh. So in just 1 night you slept together?" Xanna blushed red to her neck. "Don't get the wrong idea dummy." General Darius seemed like he was guilty because he can't look at Draven. There was an awkward silence. "Excuse me sir, The villagers are now ready." A young noxian soldier broke their tension. Darius then uttered. "There you go. You can talk to your village now. I'll wait here. Soldier, Assistt Lady Xanna." She tinged at that sound "Lady" when was the last time I was addressed as Lady Luxanna Crownguard. It's weird but I have to admit I kinda missed it. Draven reacted as soon as he can. "She's no Lady! She's a fiend." For some reason there is a hidden war between the 2. She politely excused herself and just walked as if she didn't hear Draven. Once she was gone Draven and Darius talked to each other. "What the hell was that all about? You going crazy for that witch?" Draven accused Darius. Darius is in deep thoughts. What am I doing. Why I am so soft to her. She just looks like Quill but she is not my Quill. Darius changed the topic. He looked at Draven straight in the eye. "What the hell was that, Are you feeling sick? Did you go sneaking for food again." He asked Draven. Exasperated, Draven rolled his eyes. "You're changing the subject." Darius was seriously concerned about his brother. Since no one was inside the tent he came closer to his younger brother. He checked his temperature and asked again. "Are you okay? " He moved away from his elder brother. "I am okay, Might be some stomach flu"


	3. Chapter 3

After a couple of minutes, Xanna went back and ready to go. Noxian soldiers travelled using horse. It's half day travel from the village to the nearest Noxian town. Xanna was assisted by the steward and they rode one horse together. The ride was long and silent. After a couple of hours, Draven suddenly fell off his horse. He was pale and he was really sickly. Darius stopped the troops. He asked 1 of the man to carry Draven. But since Draven was so big and muscular the horse would be tired. The General's stewards was slim built. He happened to be his steward because of his intelligence and his loyalty. Darius asked the steward to take Draven with him. "Do you know how to ride a horse?" He looked at Xanna.

She was thinking Of Course , I know how to ride one. We have like a lot of em in our stables.,

"Never mind , How would someone from Bilgewater surrounded by the sea knows how to ride one" It was a trick question. "I'll just ask one of my soldiers to assist you." Draven immediately retaliated and had instant strength to grin."No! She's a wench, she should be closely monitored by strong ones." She touched her forehead forming a facepalm and she came close to Draven. She opened her satchel and rummaged through it. Draven was closely looking at her and her satchel. He was still in amazed with that satchel. Finally she got 1 red glowing vial."Here take this. It will give you enough strength for this travel." Draven took the vial and looked at her "Hmm. Are you trying to kill me?" She took the vial back and opened it for him. "Just take it. It's a sustain spell good enough for you to be checked by Noxian Doctors, I don't know what you have and I don't want to heal you from whatever you have. You deserve it. so I'll just sustain you." She put the red glowing liquid on his mouth and he felt instantly better. "If you are in doubt I'll accompany you to your doctor or mage in Noxus so you're sure that I did not poison you. Anyway killing someone with poison is cowardly. I'd rather scorch you to death." She immediately stood up "I think he's okay so the steward and I can still ride the same horse." Draven was irked. "I still can't ride on my own" He smirked at Xanna. "Her sustain spell is weak." Xanna closed her eyes and kept her calm. "Maybe you're just too weak." you can see the veins on Darius' forehead ticking. Before anyone can retaliate Darius breathe deeply and shouted. "Stop. both of you! This constant bickering needs to stop. It's not even 24 hours and I feel like i gained 5 years stress from both of you. It made me feel like I'm baby sitting and not on a mission!" He hit Draven with his Axe's hilt. everyone was silent as this means that any chuckle would mean there necks cracking. "Assist Draven and I'll take Lady Xanna with me." The steward immediately followed his General's orders. He assisted Draven from climbing the horse. Draven was thankful that Darius was just kidding when he said that he'll have him bound and pulled by the horse. Darius on the other hand just held Xanna on her waist and just like a kid he put her on the horse with ease. Xanna was just silent the whole time. She was so close to the General that he can feel his hard and cold armor but somewhat it felt warm to her. She can smell him. She was amazed to know that he smelled good. He smelled fresh like some sort of creamy sandalwood. It's faint and not too strong. It felt like you can only smell it if you are up close. It looked like he has good hygiene. They stopped for a quick lunch and because it's too hot. Instead of a tent , they had a canopy that would save them from mid day sun's heat. It's the first time that she's alone for the day. She was just sitting when she was called by the steward. "Lady Xanna, Lunch is now ready " He bowed his head. She looked at him "You can just call me Xanna , I am no noble lady. And thanks." The steward curtly nodded at her and showed her the way to the canopy. Darius was already seated in the table and so as Draven , but this is the first time that she saw Draven covered up, he covered his upper body with something that looks like a miniature blanket.. Since she saw him she was sure that he was all flashy and showy. There were no snide remarks from Draven. They had a quiet lunch. She was delighted by the food. She had some lamb chops with herbs and buttered vegetables and to top it off they had strawberry yogurt. She really liked the strawberry yogurt. Draven didn't eat that much during lunch and already close to passing out too.. She looked at him again and she noticed that his legs are swollen, red with some yellowish green liquid "General Darius " She called out. "May I have the permission to look at Draven's leg?" She politely asked. Darius looked at Draven's leg. He inquired. "Why, Would you happen to know what happened to him?" She stood up and came closer to Draven. Draven was in no mood. He did not respond or anything at all. He was just to weak that moment. "By the looks of it , it looks like it was pierced and got infected , If you give me permission. I'll look into it." He nodded. She started to rummage her satchel. She got a small bottle and some cloth. She started to wipe off the affected area and put some of the liquid., Draven just twinged in pain. She then took vial from her satchel. Before she does anything she explained to Darius what's happening. "It looks like he got pierced by some kind of poison Ivy. Let me try if I can heal this." Darius observed her, "I thought you don't want to heal him?" She was getting something from her satchel, it was a book. "I don't like him but I can't bear to see anyone in pain or worse , dying." He looked alarmed and he let her do her thing. She held her hands towards Draven's legs. "I'm having a hard time to heal this. I've never seen anything like this. We can't move him much as it will hasten the poison to spread all over. What I can do is double sustain. How long can we go back to Noxus?" he was alarmed of what he heard about after all even Draven is such a pain in the arse , he is still his brother and the only one left for him. Draven already passed out by this time. "It would take us another 2-3hours. How do we go about it? " Xanna put all her things in her satchel. "I'll ride the horse with Draven , I'll sustain him." She didn't mind if he's gonna ask cause she already had a brilliant lie to cover for it. He looked at her and wondering. "Are you sure you can do it?" She was finished packing her things. She stood up and told him "I'm a mage, right? I can sustain him with my magic. I just need you to tie the horse with one of your man's as I can't manage doing 3 things at the same time. I can sustain and balance both of us but I can't direct the horse. " Xanna knows that she can do all these 3 things. But she needed to pretend not to know how to direct a horse. She put her hands in her pocket. She held on to something. She had one more shot of teleport portion that Ezreal gave her. They used it before on their exploits to Noxus and Zaun Once she use this it would take her 300 days to a year before it cool down. She looked at him as if she hit the jackpot. "Do you have a map of Noxus with you?" Darius raised his eyebrows, "I think my steward has one." He asked his steward and luckily he does. She looked excited. "Alright , This might be really weird beyond explanation. Does Noxus has a magic resist barrier?" She already knew the answer but she pretended not too Hello, i've been there a couple of times and I know this would work.. He looked like he doesn't want to answer but he did "I believe none as there are no threats." She asked for the map. "Can you tell me where are we going in Noxus? Are we to go to your base or do you have a manor that we can crash at?" Darius is now beginning to get annoyed. "I have a manor yes and It depends on how Draven is on where we go first." She then said with bright eyes and with a smile. "I know how to go there in less than 5 minutes. I have a request for you to do. " Darius looked a bit perplexed She whispered to him "I need you to carry Draven on your back. And I need you to hug me like really tight." This request sounded really preposterous to him but she continued to explain "I have a spell here that my friend gave me, It's still under licensing in Piltover so it isn't out yet for general public, It works as I tried it a couple of times . I used to have 3 of these and this is the last one. It works but you need to be really close to me, physically close as it can only transport from a small portion to another. Are you ready now?" He stopped for a minute and commanded his troops to be back to Noxus and report in no less than 5 hours. As soon as everyone was on their way he carried his brother on his back and he was hesitant to come near Xanna. He realized that she was really small as she was just as she was no taller than his shoulders. He thought that she was fragile as she has a petite frame and he was afraid that he might break her. Same as Xanna, This is the first time that she'll stand beside him. He was really enormous. He was as big as her brother. This made her miss his older brother more. Both men are muscular and made her feel safe. I hope he's just fine besides he's on a mission far away and prolly doesn't know that I ran away. and I hope my family can still accept me after helping a Noxian. She told him if they can move further as this is not something that no one should see. He carried his brother to where Xanna feels comfortable to move. "It'll take less than 5 minutes to be in Noxus." She asked where is his manor on the map." This might make you feel a bit dizzy. you might feel some tinge. Hold on to me and never let go during the ride I don't want you to be gone" then she hugged him and used the potion. Purple light started to envelope them. It was surreal. It felt like out of this world. he held on to his brother and hugged her. She hugged her back as well. He opened his eyes and he saw things that he never saw before. He felt like he was out of the universe and he felt this warm feeling from her. For the first time in years he felt at peace in comforts of a it's true that he had lots of woman who can entertain him and accompany him but at the end of he day he still felt cold and empty, now somewhat he felt weird and he liked the feeling of being hugged. The same way Xanna was never hugged by anyone before aside from his family members now she was clinging to a Noxian General. This is really weird but I really like his embrace it feels so warm and I feel that I am safe. Draven gained conciousness but he immediately spaced out when can't understand what's happening. True to her word in less than 5 minutes they were in Noxus, In a large Manor couple of minutes to the city. She asked Darius to bring her and Draven to a private room. They entered and they were greeted by his servant. He ignored them , Xanna acknowledged them by a polite nudge. She was escorted to a large guest room. Darius put Draven slowly and with cautious in bed. She then rummaged through her satchel again and immediately tried to sustain him. "Do you know someone who makes potent poisons? They might know how to cure this." She had her hands placed in Dravens chest. Good Thing, He knows someone from a prominent family. He immediately went to that person and left her and his brother. He went to the du Couteau's manor. One of the noble and prominent families in Noxus. He knew General du Couteau and he knows that one of his daughters are poison du Couteau was the youngest daughter of the General. She looked just like Katarina but she was different she looks sweet but deep inside she's like a snake waiting to shed her skin. She agreed to help him because she was curious about the said unknown poison. They immediately went back to Darius' manor. They arrived with a du Couteau couch and all of his servants immediately bowed down to her. She was such a beauty, her elegance and her beauty was a deadly combo. When they entered Cassiopeia immediately examined Draven. She asked Xanna to stop sustaining him to check how severe his case was. It was true. It was something that she hasn't seen before. "I doubt that even Singed knows this poison." She murmured. "By the way, New recruit? " She casually asked Darius. He responded "Is there any antidotes? And yes, My personal assistant " He looked at Xanna like he was passing a secret. Xanna immediately understood. "Well it's a long shot. There is this certain berry that can only be found in Frejlord. If I am not mistaken it can counter or cancel any deadly poison as this." Xanna immediately remembered. She read this in Zaun when Ezreal brought her to one of his missions. "Oh yes, that's true. They're rare pinkish purple berries It can be found on the southern most part of Frejlord, we could reach it in 3 days if we take the Ironspike Mountains but that's full of Bandits from Zaun and Piltover." She immediately impressed Cassiopeia. "You are smart, do you want to be my apprentice? You'll gain more from me than this battle hardened General who only knows to chop things.." She teased both of them. "Thank you for your offer my Lady, I must remain loyal to my master" she pretended , Though Darius knew that it was just for show he felt good hearing it.. "We don't tolerate relationships in the army so it would be better if you stay with me." With that final blow she blushed. The heavy awkwardness was cutshort "How long can Draven's body endure this?" He was more concerned about his brother than Cass' tease. "I know what we can do. I'll have him in a solid form. He's still alive breathing, heart pumping, lungs working but everything will stop functioning for him. I call it my latest invention. My petrifying gaze potion. It's basically the same sustain as your assistant but this one can last longer and I don't need to be here all day to do it., If your assistant's calculations are right i can give him a dose good for 7 days so that you have enough time to gather the berries and enough for me to concentrate the antidote" Determined Darius said "I will go to Frejlord. Just tell me what it looks like. I don't want to bring other's as it will just drag me." Cassiopeia was looking at her fingernails appreciating her manicure. "Bring your assistant with you. She knows what it looks like and I don't want you coming back with wrong berries. Imagine it as a date." Xanna can't look at Darius as she was really blushing to her neck. Darius ignored what Cassiopeia said but deep inside he really wanted to spend more time with her.You're nuts why would you like to get to know her when you fully know that you can't commit to anyone. "Fine, I'll bring her. She's small and I can just carry her."


	4. Chapter 4

She didn't know how to feel. She feels excited and nervous at the same time. She was excited as this would feed her curious mind. Nervous cause she would be alone with the Noxian General. "Ugh. Hello? Assistant?" Cass snapped her fingers. Xanna was lost in her thoughts but she came back to reality instantly. Cassiopeia was seated besides Xanna. She replied with courtesy "Yes, Lady Cassiopeia?" Cass looked at her, "Thank God, I got your attention now. I want you to get atleast 1 bag of the berries. I need to make back up counter potions, Got it?" She nodded. "Don't get the idea that Darius likes you. He had a lover before but she died because Darius prioritized Noxus." That's the same reason why Cass helped Darius for this because she knew that Darius would be one of the leaders that will bring Noxus victory and Draven is the only one he got.. Darius retaliated. "I'm just here, I can hear you." he gave that statement to let them know that he doesn't want to be the topic. Cass ignored him. "Assistant, What's your name and where are you staying?" Cass was really intrigued at her "My name is Xanna and I hail from Bilgewater my Lady." Cass was waiting for her answer on where will she stay , she raised her eyebrows. "And.." Xanna's heartbeat pounded through her chest as she doesn't know the answer to this, she looked at Darius asking for help. "She will be staying in my manor for the meantime until she can get her own place in the city." Finally she felt saved. She got the answer that she wanted to hear. "Alright then I'll give Draven the potion tomorrow after lunch, Xanna you need to sustain Draven for the meantime. I'll be back." She stood up and Darius immediately followed. Xanna was left with Draven ,she got a book from her Satchel and looked for a good spell that wouldn't consume all her energy to sustain him. In a couple of minutes Darius was back and she didn't even noticed. He cleared his throat "hmmm." She dropped her book in the bed and looked back at the door. "Yes?" He walked close to her "Alright, We'll go as early as tomorrow. I just need to talk to General Swain. I will introduce you as my assistant so they will not do any background checks." She just looked at him. "Where will I stay?" He raised his eyebrows "Did you not hear what I said earlier?" She just crossed her arms and muttered "Now, I am starting to feel like a hostage." He just ignored her "Well if you have someone you know here in Noxus you are welcome to go with them. Otherwise, you stay here I don't want to be worried by you getting lost or whatever. You are also allowed to go back to your precious village and you'll know what's gonna happen ." _well technically i'm your hostage. I just don't have shackles and I am treated well._ She put a spell on Draven for sustain. She looked really exhausted. "May I know where can I rest, I'm really tired. I need to get ready for tomorrow." He turned his back on her. "Follow me." She just followed him. They stopped in a room a couple of doors from where Draven is at. He opened the door for her. "Here, You may use this room until you have enough to get your own place. Being my assistant would jumpstart your career. I'll have one of my servants to bring you dinner. I'll see you tomorrow 6am." She just nodded. The bedroom was decent. It has a double sized bed, a study table and it has its own bath room. She closed the door as soon as she heard the footsteps faint. __ _What the hell. I need to accompany him and what's wrong with Cassiopeia. Why is she teasing me and Darius. I'm really tired and hungry. It makes me regret my decision. I should've just ran away , but I can't stand the idea of people dying because of me. This is all because of magic. I should've just stayed home in Demacia, listened to mama. But, I'm of right age. I will be wed to whoever they think suitable. I could've bear it if it was Ezreal but he doesn't show any interest in marrying me._ There are lots of things running in her brain during that time. she just wanted to soak in the tub for hours but it was cold. She changed her clothes to something more comfortable. She was wearing her brothers over sized shirt, undies and a colored pair of socks.. She brought this with her when she ran away as she would really miss her brother. Food was delivered to her room she ate in silence thinking about lots of things. After she ate , she lied down and was staring at the ceiling. __ _I didn't mean to be stuck in all of these problems. I just want everyone from the village safe. Now I'm stuck on helping Noxians. I can't let Draven die because he's all Darius have. Ohh wait , why do I care? Hmmm this is really hard. I just want to go home but if I go home Darius will sure to track me down and might lead to chaos. Luxanna Crownguard what have you done!_ She pulled a small stuffed rabbit in her magical satchel and hugged it tight. __ _Everything will be alright._ She closed her eyes and slept. Meanwhile. Darius just walked out of his brothers room. _I hate that you are my weakness. I just can't bear thinking about you dying. You have always been my weakness Draven, even when we were younger._ He walked to his room and dinner was already on his table. He removed his armor and undershirt, he was just wearing his compression shorts. _Is it really worth to have that mage. I should've just left that mission to someone else. After all she isn't Quill. She's different. He sat straight. What is wrong with me. I am a Noxian general and this shouldn't be an issue for me. I will serve Noxus and shant be bothered by these things._ He ate and washed his face. Another round of sleepless night. He tried to sleep but the fact that his brother is in mortal peril makes him uneasy. He forced himself to sleep as he knows that it would be a long day. Paperworks, Inspection and of course Travel to Freljord. He woke up at 5am , he thought that he had enough sleep but he was simply restless. He looked at the vanity mirror. He isn't as Narcissist as his brother but he noticed he had stubbles and he needed to shave _. I look really older than my age. It doesn't bother me but I can't look weak._ He shaved and he felt that he lost a couple of years. He got ready. He wasn't wearing his Armor but he was wearing something casual. He was just wearing a white buttoned up shirt and pants. He walked to Xanna's room he knocked and expected her to be ready. 3 knocks. "Are you ready? We'll be going in a couple of minutes." No response. He got a bit worried thinking that she already escaped. He held the knob and it isn't locked. "I'm coming in if you aren't answering." Xanna was asleep. She was really tired from all the happenings the day prior. "I'm coming in now." He opened the door and all the curtains was closed, the lights were off. He walked to open the curtains and turned on the lamp. He looked back at the bed and saw how she was balled up and hugging a stuffed noticed as well that he wasn't wearing any shorts just an oversized shirt. "Ehem" He cleared his throat out loud. Xanna became fully aware that there was an intruder in her room and was in state of panic. She threw in a binding light before she can open her eyes. She screamed "How did you find me?" Darius was able to move away from it but the light was really fast and caught him. "You are in my house? And would you care to remove this binding lights?" His eyes were closed but his eyebrows flinched. She screamed. "Pervert! Why are you in my room! " He was really annoyed now. "Didn't I tell you to be ready at 6am? I came in because no one was responding! I thought you already escaped." She blushed really hard and tried to cover the logo on her shirt. It say's "Vanguard" which was his brothers team. "I was really tired from sustaining your brother so I overslept. Big deal? And do I look like someone who breaks my promise? " His eyes still closed cause he knew that she might be embarrassed. "Care to wear some pants, then unbind me. I need to be at the office in the next 45 minutes." She felt her face really warming up and remembered she wasn't wearing any pants. She immediately get her satchel and got some pants "You should've asked one of your maids to check on me." As soon as she got some pants on she removed him from the binding light. Annoyed Darius teased him "So the colored undergarments were true" He was pertaining to the socks. "Pervert!" Darius turned his back on her and walked to the door. "Be ready in 15 minutes. I'll be waiting downstairs and For your information. I was talking about the socks. Who's more perverted now." She wasn't able to retaliate. She took a quick shower and dressed up. She wore brown pants and a darkblue top and of course her trusty satchel. He was already down stairs. He had his armor and axe in a crate. "Finally." He began to carry his crate and walked to the door, a coach was already waiting for them. She just followed him. "We'll just eat breakfast in my office." She just followed him to the coach. It's been half an hour and all she can see was the beauty of Noxus. She tried to open a small talk. "Noxus looks different in person than on books." He just grunted. "Why? Does it look too harsh for you?" She was happy that he responded she smiled and "Well , I read in a book that it's described as dark." He was staring at the window of the coach. She continued. "It looks just like Demacia, It makes me feel that Noxus and Demacia are just lines in the map." Confused. "How did you know that it's just the same in Demacia, have you been there? " OOps. I said too much, "Well yeah, when I was younger when my father was doing some trade in Demacia. My father doesn't bring me with him when he's doing trades here in Noxus." _I hope he doesn't suspect that much._ The coach suddenly stopped it prompted them that they're already in his office. He opened the door and walked straight to his office with this crate, as soon as he entered his office his steward was already there waiting for him. "Any new files?" His steward told him there were no new files that he needs to look and approve for. " Bring me and Xanna breakfast. And do check General Swain if he's already there. Have an appointment set up and tell his steward it's urgent." The steward nodded "Is there anything that you want in particular Lady Xanna?" She smiled and told him "Surprise me." She just stayed at one of the chairs at Darius' table. He was looking at old files and getting through them. They didn't say anything. It looks like that Darius doesn't want to be bothered. In a couple of minutes his steward was back he got them breakfast. He got them coffee, muesli, yogurt and fruits. He told Darius that General Swain will be ready in an hour. They took their breakfast in silence after their breakfast. Darius told Xanna his plan. "Like what I've told you last night you'll be my personal assistant from now on " She remained uncomfortably silent. She was just observing him. "Are you okay? Cat got your tongue?" He tried to break the silence because he knew that he needs to make her feel more comfortable, especially they'll be together for a couple of days. "No. It's just that I don't want to bother you. It looks like that you are doing a lot." She looked at her feet while talking to him. He talked without even looking at her. "I'm just going through my paperworks. I trust my steward that he did just fine but I just wanted to check some details before we pass it to General Swain." She replied. "So this General Swain must be really that important then." He nodded. "Yes, He is the Grand General and I'm gonna introduce you to him in a bit. I need to ask for leave of absence too." Time passed slowly and she can't help to look at him. He was simply beautiful up close. She got curious by every bit of scar in his body as if they're stories ready to unfold. He was dense when it comes to things like this but he felt her icy blue stare. The steward reminded him that in the next 15 minutes General Swain will be meeting them. The 3 of them walked to General Swain's office. Xanna was really nervous about the meeting. She can't help to think that she'll be lying straight in the face of a Grand General. Swain's steward spoke "General Swain is finishing a bit of his papers, I'll let you know when you can come in. for the meantime stay here." Her heart was pounding and there are some droplets of sweat on her forehead. She was seated between Darius and the Steward. "Here, I think you need this" Darius passed her a hanky and tried to tease her. "I can hear your heart from here Relax. He only eats virgins." She took the hanky with haste and blushed. _Duh! It makes me feel like I'm gonna meet my date's dad on the first date.._ The steward came back "General Swain is now ready." The three of them walked in to a private chamber. It was mid day but she felt that the room was a bit too dark. Darius greeted the General. "Good Morning General Swain." Swain just nodded and offered them a seat. He was a good looking man for his age. He looked at Xanna "I never knew that you were dating General Darius." Darius remained a straight face "This is my personal assistant , Xanna , a mage from Bilgewater that can help me for future missions." Swain just agreed. "Right, right. So what do you want to talk about" A bird swooshed down to Swain and he pet it while Darius was talking. "I'll be taking a week personal leave starting today and I want to personally ask you for this." Swain raised his eyebrows. "Oh my, that's peculiar, you haven't had any leave since you started your services. Is there something that I need to know?" Darius already thought about this. He came prepared. "Well , I wanted to visit Zaun and Piltover. Xanna will help me with the new information that I can acquire from there and I really needed a break." The final words seemed to seal the deal. "Fair enough, Sure. I approve of it. Who will man your office while you are out?" Darius pointed out that his steward will take his place for any decision making. "I trust my steward knows my values and how I make any decisions. I think he'll just do fine." Swain looked at Xanna "I trust you General Darius, I've known you since you were just a mere soldier. Remember this. A Noxian knows who he is and what he must do. You may now take your leave". Those words sent shivers to their spines. Darius felt a bit guilty as it is his first time to lie in front of General Swain. They walked back to Darius' office. He talked to his steward and left some instructions. It was almost noon. Xanna reminded him that Cassiopeia will be coming back to his manor. He told Xanna "we'll go to their estate now, I think it's best that we accompany her. The du Couteau family isn't good with time." Darius carried his crate She walked with Darius in the city. She's been in Noxus a couple of times but this would be the first time she'll walk there in broad daylight. Noxus wasn't that bad. Lots of stores were open that time. It was like an oasis in her eyes. "Noxus is really something" she muttered. Darius stopped at one particular store. "Wait here." He put down his crate and he walked in the store and when he came back he was holding 2 cups. It was frozen yogurt. "Here. It's hot on the way there. You need to have something to cool you off." She took it. She had Kiwi and strawberry yogurt while he got some plain vanilla yogurt. "Thanks." They sat in one of the bench in the park across the store. Deep inside Darius was glad that he chose the right flavor. "You really like yogurt huh?" She tried to open a convo. "Well it's healthy and like what I've said it cools off your body." She bit her spoon. "Do you mind if I ask something?" He continued eating. And just grunt as if he's saying yes. "Well , I just noticed that everyone's teasing you about dating…" He stopped eating and he answered back "It's because they haven't seen me with anyone. That's it." She looked at him and she knew that he isn't comfortable talking about it. "Okay. Was just curious about it." They finished their cups and walked straight ahead to the du Couteau's mansion. They arrived there in 10-15 minutes walk. Xanna was amazed by how beautiful the mansion was. It was Classic yet it has that Goth feeling. Darius talked to one of the servants and was asked to stay at the waiting room. It was a large waiting room , red carpet every piece of their furniture was red black and gold. They sat at one of the sofas he sighed. "Told you they're not good with punctuality. She's still asleep." She looked down at her feet _. I just miss home now. This is exactly how our mansion looks like it's just that ours is blue, silver and white._ "It's too early" Cass came in the waiting room. She was wearing an above the knee length silk chemise and a sheer lace robe on top of it. Her hair was neatly braided. She was beautiful even she just woke up. She was scratching her left eye and yawned. She looked at Darius and Xanna. "Oh yeah, I forgot you're from the military so you expected me to be punctual." She turned back. "I'll have my servants prepare us breakfast, or in this case lunch. I'll just get ready." She walked back to her room. The 2 were left alone in the waiting room. It was really silently awkward. She didn't try to talk to him as they were really awkward prior going to their mansion. Minutes felt like hours when Another red head lady went in the room. She was as beautiful as Cassiopeia. stunning red hair , emerald green eyes, petite but she doesn't have that lady like attitude Cass have. "So, what brings the Hand of Noxus here?" Her voice was really cold. He turned around and look at her. He didn't answer he just rolled his eyes. "How about you, Who are you? I guess I have the right to know who are the visitors in my house." Xanna was about to answer when she was cut of by Cass. "Well they're my visitors Kat so it's none of your business." She taunted her sister. "Well I just want to know who my little sister is hanging out these days." Cass raised her eyebrows. "Well if you need to know. It's a military top secret." She said this so that her sister wouldn't pry. "I don't have all day, What are you waiting for?" She rolled her eyes at the 2. She walked them to the Dining room. Xanna really missed Demacia when she walked in the Dining room. She felt home. The table setting was for a formal dinner. She missed the Soup Spoon , Salad fork , Dinner Knife and Fork, Dessert Fork and Spoon. She missed all this stuff. She sat beside Darius and Cass was across them. They were served Mozzarella Sticks, Chicken Poppers and Marinara sauce for Appetizers , Xanna was quite happy about their lunch. She took some. After that they were served with Lobster Bisque Soup with Sauvignon Blanc Wine. It looks like Darius wasn't interested with all of these. Xannah whispered to him "Try it out, it compliments each other. You can use the soup spoon ,it's the outermost spoon." For some reason Darius did take her advice. Cass was just watching them. After the soup they were given Salad baby tomatoes , baby arugula , pistachios , goat cheese and basil vinaigrette. Darius looked seriously annoyed. Xanna leaned to him "Use the fork on the outermost left." The food was really good but he wasn't really feeling it. After their salad finally the main course arrived. Herbed crusted rack of lamb with variegated potatoes and haricot verts and some minty cabernet merlot. It was really a delightful lunch. "So, Do you always have your lunch like this? It's time consuming." Darius muttered while munching on his meat. "Not really but I just want you guys to have a decent meal before you head off to Freljord. It might be your last." The sound of her voice didn't feel like she care. "Xannah, Good thing that you know your table manners. You know which utensils to use." _Oh my. I didn't mean to do that._ She was fast to think about her alibi. "I read it in the books Lady Cassiopeia." Cassiopeia raised her eyebrows "If you say so Xannah from Bilgewater." Xannah felt really nervous as she isn't used to lying to people. They finished their lunch with a soft vanilla ice cream. A coach was already waiting outside it was already after lunch. The servant asked for Darius' crate. "I'll just carry it to where you'll put it. It might break your bones." The servant nodded to him. They went straight away. The coach was roomy. Darius sat beside Xanna and Cass was across them. She was just looking at the window throughout their journey. It took them 20 mins before they were in Darius' manor. Draven was still asleep. It looked like the poison was spreading. His legs were officially purple and green. Cass took something out her pocket, a small green vial. "Before I do this, I need your consent" She asked for Darius' approval. Darius just nodded. "Alright, Here it goes." She stabbed Draven with the vial. Cassiopeia's petrifying gaze potion started to work. It looked like Draven's skin started to have something like "scales". Cass took the vial out. "This is only good for 7 days. You need to be back as soon as you can." She looked at Xanna. "Again, you need to bring me a bag full of those berries. I'll be back here next week to check on him. You can go directly at my place once you get them , alright?" Xanna nodded politely. Darius didn't waste any time and he got all the things that he needed. Xanna just changed to something that she can easily move. She wore one of her cotton dress shirt and leggings and was just waiting outside with one of the horses. Darius finally came out and he was wearing something casual, he looked good on a plain shirt and pants "Is that all that you are bringing?" asked Darius. "Well, this is my trusty satchel. Everything I need is already here." Darius mounted his horse. "Are you sure you want to ride a horse alone." Xanna was a bit annoyed with the question she mounted the horse and run ahead of him looked back and smirked "Last one to the gates of Noxus is a loser" He cringed at this as he is very competitive. They began their journey.


	5. Chapter 5

Almost at the northern most part of Noxus it's been a couple of hours and they haven't talked. "Energy saving mode huh?" She tried to open up a conversation.

Straight faced, He replied. "Oh you mean energy efficient" She stared at the rein of her horse "What I meant was , You were too quiet" She blushed as she said this words. _What the hell is wrong with you Luxanna, Casual talking?_ He raised his eyebrows , examining her face "Well there isn't much to talk about." His answers were short. She thought that it's good this way as she doesn't want him to ask personal questions. Darius was quiet the whole travel outside of Noxus. _What the hell is wrong with me. Why do I feel like I'm a teenager again._ Darius was ashamed that he felt butterflies in his stomach. _Well maybe I'm just physically attracted to her, besides she is beautiful._ She thought the same _Are you crazy Luxanna! He's a Noxian! Not just that, He is a Noxian General that caused Demacians to die! But I can't help noticing that he is handsome and buff. God. I hate it. You need to stop thinking about him, you can't be together. Omg. That's very wrong of me, why did I even think that we were a possibility._ Darius cleared his throat. "We're almost at the foot of the mountain. Let's spend the night here." She simply nodded. She remembered that the Ironspike Mountains were known for bandits who fled from their countries. She reminded herself that she needed to be alert at all time. They started to collect wood to make their campfire. In no time they had the campfire, Xanna tied her horse on one of the nearest tree and fed it some apples. She stroked the horse and the horse seemed to like it. She fed Darius horse too. Xannah took out a crate out of her satchel. Darius' eyes grew big "That's interesting, you were able to fit a whole crate on your satchel" She felt proud. "Well , we need lots of things for this journey and I don't want you to be bothered by this petty things. I hope you don't mind that I asked one of your helpers to pack food for us." Darius didn't reply but by the looks of it you can say that she has his approval. She took out one of the cured meat on the crate and corn. She roasted both the meat and the corn. In a couple of minutes it was already cooked. Darius wanted to break the awkward silence. "Since I'll be with you for the next few days, Might as well talk to you. I think that you aren't that bad." Xanna doesn't know how to take it , was it a compliment or an insult? She closed her eyes and breathe calmly. "Sure, what do you want to talk about?" Darius was taken aback "Well, I don't know? I'm not used to this and I think you are better than me when doing this, It looks like Cassiopeia likes you. She doesn't talk to people that way." She was shocked that he didn't mind saying that she's better. She blushed "Why? I mean don't you do small talks?" He raised an eyebrow , it's like a signal. "Alright, I get it. You're a general and you aren't used to talking unless it's war and military talks. I think you should start to know your soldiers, you know they fight for you." Darius snapped. "They don't fight for me, they fight for their lives and Noxus. I don't talk that much cause nobody seems to want to talk to me. They always look away or starts to walk fast or sometimes they just do whatever I say without complain and to be honest, you're the only one aside from Draven who has guts to talk to me like this." She stopped for a second there and burst in laughter. "You see, They might be afraid that you might chop their heads off. I'm not sure , but I don't find you scary, in fact I find you handsome…' It slipped her mouth. "What?" This is the only thing that came out of Darius' mouth. "It's getting late, I think we need to sleep so we can be in Freljord by tomorrow night." Darius came closer to Xannah, So close that they're almost face to face, Darius lifted her chin gently, She felt nervous like her heart was pounding out of her ribcage she can't look him in the eye, she felt that his stare was melting her. "What did you just say?" She felt like all her body heat decided to go up her head , She was really blushing red. "I.. I said, It's getting late and we need to rest…" He didn't even blink , He pulled her closer to him. He whispered "There's a big creature there, Be ready." He lowered his head to hers. She felt really warm and safe she wished that his would last longer, in a couple of seconds they were attacked by the colossal bear. Xannah began to move, she run and was able to dodge the claws at her, Xanna retaliated by shooting binding lights she got it , she made it like a cage cause she doesn't want to hurt it. "Whew, that was close." she wiped the sweat on her forehead. Darius came running to Xanna, she was shocked as he hugged her and fell top of her. He was mauled deeply by the bear . "Damn, I forgot. I'm not wearing my armor, we're you hurt?" there were lots of blood gushing out his back. _At Least the last thing I see is an angel._ Darius dropped unconscious. Xanna moved Darius' body. She couldn't think straight as she knew the reason this happened. It's because she was too soft and let her guards down. She was so Furious that she made their cage smaller and in a snap she fired a giant laser it scorched everything to ashes. Darius' vision was hazy and all he saw was a blinding light, She killed the bear. She came in to her senses, she felt her world crash. _What have I done. I killed it. I shouldn't have done that. What will I do, They're all dead. Darius is dead._ She came closer to Darius and hugged him. She cried really hard, her tears were falling down Darius's face. She wiped it and when she kissed his lips when she felt that he was still breathing. She shot another light orb but this time this became a barrier. _O crap, Yeah I died. Draven will die too soon. I wish to see Quill and Draven if there's an after life. What's this it feels warm. Is this heaven?_ He tried to open his eyes. The sky was still dark but it was very bright and warm his head was on her lap, she was hugging her and they were covered with a blanket. The first thing that he saw was her face she looked just like the first time he saw her sleeping, she looked melancholic , she looked just like she cried herself to sleep. He looked around and saw that everything was burned. She woke up when she felt him moved. She gave him a weak smile. "I'm sorry as I am too soft. Are you feeling better now?" He remembered. _Oh yeah, I was mauled. Ah, ye, she's a mage prolly she saved me._ Honestly speaking he felt too tired and he felt everything ached. He just gave a nod. "I'm sorry, let me speed up your recuperation. I kinda overdid myself so I'm on self efficient mode and I'm sorry one of the horses happened to be collateral damage" She sobbed. "No, It's okay, let it be. We need to hurry up and get those berries. Let's go when the sun rises. Are you sure , you're okay with me on your lap? I'm heavy" She didn't say anything , she just shook her head as if she's saying that its okay she really felt guilty that this happened to him. _Wow. She really outdid herself._ "Don't worry, I have a barrier right now and I have your crate in my satchel. By the way it's an invisibility barrier from Piltover" He closed his eyes. "You have lots of trinkets from Piltover, You're dangerous." In a sense they were able to rest for a couple of hours. Darius was able to sleep comfortably. This is one in a million opportunity. True to his word Darius was ready when the sun shone on their faces. They travelled in silence as Xanna was really guilty on what happened while Darius was embarrassed at what happened. They just stopped for a quick lunch at breaks. It's getting colder, this prompted them that they're in the middle of the Ironspike mountains, there was a river near by she told Darius that she wanted to wash herself. "If you will do that I should be there" _Oh my, that sounded really awkward._ He blushed. Xanna blushed "You pervert!" and she stormed to the nearby river. _Tsk, Spoiled brat. She really needs to learn to follow orders._ She removed her clothes, Only her underwear was left of her. She dipped herself in the river _What's wrong with me! I should act normal but after I came to clost to him, kissed him, I feel like I... I. like him._ She touched her lips , imagining her stolen kiss. "Imagining your first kiss?" by reflex she threw a binding light. "Isn't it enough that I was shot for you now you're binding me?" She covered her breast. "You pervert! What's wrong with you!" Darius closed his eyes immediately, "I didn't see anything, Is it me whose perverted or you the one who's naked here in the open river." She wiped her body and changed to something thicker. "I think you're already fully healed , I challenge you for a spar." He laughed. "Are you sure missy? I think you haven't lifted a finger since you were younger?" She taunted, "Are you afraid to lose to a missy?" This made their conversation bit tense. "Are you sure? I'll give you a handicap. I will not use my right hands." She smirked. "You'll regret that." They sparred Xanna was more on the offense, since she was smaller she was agile. She tried to hit Darius on all his open spots. She moved too quick that she tried to be on his blind side. "I know what you're doing missy, you're going for my blind sids, that cheapshot wouldn't work. But I have to give it to you, you're good" Xanna faked a hit and Darius immediately dodged. Alas a perfect open she was almost to hit it when he grabbed her with his right arm "No fair! You cheating perv!" He laughed. "Sorry, Reflexes." She didn't accept his excuse, she walked away and she ignored him. He knew that what he done was a cheap shot. He teased her by hitting her softly with a cloth, It annoyed the hell out of Xanna so she fought back she tried to get the cloth out of his hands. For the first time he was having fun, you can say that he was out of his usual , strict , brooding and serious self. He teased her more as he knew that he was taller so he just held his hands high and she was trying to get it. She was persistent and they lost balance, they fell on the sea of grass, this time Xanna was on top of her. They laughed hard. "So you're more perverted! Look who's top of me now." There was an awkward silence. She quickly moved away and fixed herself. "Let's go. I think It's best that we be at Freljord before night fall." He's still lying on the grass , it looks like he doesn't want to stand up yet. He was like reaching for the sky. "Hey, are you alright?" She was worried. "Yes, I was just thinking of something." He was thinking of when was the last time that he laughed and teased someone like that. It's been decades since it last happened. To be honest , he wasn't even a teen when it last happened. _It was really fun._ "Uhm, Darius.. I'm sorry" Xanna was sobbing. He looked at her and she was captivated by what it seemed like a Freljord soldier. They were a lot. Darius didn't fight as he knew that they were outnumbered.


	6. Chapter 6

The soldier in charge asked them "What is your business here in Freljord?" Xanna immediately answered. "We're travellers and we're just looking for a poison berry that can be found in your land" The soldier in charge answered back. "There's no such thing. Bring them to our base. I'll let the Queen decide what to do with this 2." They were bound. Darius knew that he can escape this ropes easily but he was just worried about Xanna. They just followed them. Good thing about Freljord soldiers they're not like Noxian soldiers, they weren't abused as he knew that he can't stand that and might kill them all. In a couple of hours they're in Freljord camp. They were left at one of the tents. "I'm really sorry we got into this kind of we got a free ride." she was still tried to be positive while she sobbed. He just looked away, reassured her. "It's fine. We'll get out of this." In a couple of minutes they were escorted to the Freljord camp. In the hall, a throne was in the middle. There was the queen she was simply breathtaking. She has long beautiful platinum hair and set of ice blue grey eyes. It looks like she just came in as well as she was covered with snow and still has her bow and arrow. "Is Tryndamere home yet?" This was the fitst thing she said while she was walking to her throne. "Not yet , your highness." His soldier knelt down and bowed before her. "I guess I'll have to decide on this then" She sat down and looked at them. "This woman doesn't look like a threat to us, though this man does. Where did you find them?" The soldier answered immediately, "We found them near the rivers while we were doing our patrol, They said that they were looking for poison berries." Queen Ashe looked at Xanna and asked "What's your name?" She bowed down to her. "No need to bow down" She was immediately stopped by Ashe. "My queen, My name is Xanna from Bilgewater and he is Darius my husband. We were travelling to your country as we are looking for a berry that can be only found here in Freljord." She said all of these with a straight face. Ashe was keeping an eye contact with Xanna, She raised an eyebrow "Really now? I think they're spies. Let them stay in the prison and let them out when they tell the truth." Ashe stood up Xanna moved close but she was instantly pinned down by the guards. She cried. "Your highness. I beg you. I am telling the truth. Please my husband's brother is really sick and he needs those berries. I can be your slave forever but please let Darius go home." Tears were running down her face. She was persuasive. Ashe stopped. "Alright, you have my attention. Why should I let him leave? Why should I trust you? It looks like you haven't lifted a broom all your life and now you're asking me to be my slave? You're kidding." Xanna was still sobbing. "Please, I caused my husband's brother. I didn't mean for him to get sick. I saw how my husband care for his brother. You see we were arranged for marriage and I know that I can't forgive myself knowing that I took away something that I can't replace from my husband. Please. I will be your slave just let him go." Darius was just looking at her. He can't believe the extent that she was willing to be a prisoner just for Draven. "That's something." The door at the hall opened wide. "I'm home my love." It was King Tryndamere. "Let me handle this." He was buffed like Darius. It was snowing on that day but Tryndamere wasn't wearing anything to protect him from the snow. It must be something that the Iceborns are used to. "I believe that you are too harsh to them my love." He signaled to the soldiers to let go of them. He helped Xanna to stand up "You said that you we're from Bilgewater, that must be a long travel for berries. Let's all just have dinner." Ashe was annoyed closed her eyes, crossed her arms and bit her lips. "Tryn, aren't you too laxed about them?" Tryndamere smiled back at her. "Well my love, I can always cut them in half if they do something to us." She shrugged. "Whatever. You will be responsible for them." Tryndamere opened the doors leading to their dining area. "I will. Besides when I heard that they had an arranged marriage it got me curious. I want to know how they handle it." The soldier insisted to get her satchel for security purposes. "Let her be. Bring the food already. I'm famished." Tryndamere was carefree. To gain their trust she opened her satchel and showed them what's inside. She flipped her bag inside out. It contained a small mirror, and a couple of clothes.. Darius was simply amazed as he knew what should be inside her satchel. She smiled at him as if she was saying it was a secret. Tryndamere was seated next to Ashe while Darius and Xanna was seated at the opposite side. It's not common to do this but they're just having a normal dinner "You aren't a talkative one, e?" Tryndamere was looking at Darius, he bowed his head and curtly replied. "I am sorry your highness. I don't want to bother you with nonsense" Tryndamere poured some wine and gave him some. "That's nonsense. I want to know about your travel. How was it?" Ashe interrupted them. "Excuse my husband, he likes visitors." Tryndamere gulped his wine. "That was some speech. Xanna, right? To me it's like you love your husband already." Xanna replied casually. "He isn't hard to love, I fell inlove with him instantly. He is someone that I would love to love and I am glad that we were arranged for this marriage." She was a bit blushing. Darius could only drink to what he heard. "You're one lucky guy." Tryndamere winked at Darius. "How about you? Do you love her as well?" Ashe snapped. "My love. I think that's inappropriate to ask." Ashe doesn't want to have an awkward moment. "It's okay your highness, Yes. I love her too. Right now. I am saddened that she is willing to be left here. The thought of losing her kills me." Tryndamere was listening to them intently. "I want you to come home to your brother. You are all he have. I will always love you even when we're apart." Tryndamere looked at Ashe, "Look at what you've done my love. Let them go home." The food was served to them. They're having Lamb chops and apple sauce. Ashe can't resist him "I'll let this slip but you really owe me big time.." Tryndamere stood up and kissed Ashe on the forehead. "That's my Queen. Loving and Understanding." Tryndamere drank a lot and insisted Darius to do the same. "It's cold here up north and I suggest that you drink as much as you can for body heat. You need to for the both of you." He winked at Xanna. Ashe was still hesitant that they're not spies. "Since you two are husband and wife I assume that it's okay for you to share a room, bed and blankets. I'll have one prepared for you, I'll be back." Tryndamere chuckled. "My love,if they were spies they'll be trained for this situation. Haha. Forgive her, She's just like that but she's really nice." Xanna didn't drink that night she wasn't in the mood but she stayed where Darius was at. Darius and Tryndamere were talking about war and conquest, a couple more of Freljord's finest bottles of wine. It looked like there was a snow storm. _I hope he gets it. I wish he knew what I was saying was true. I really like him now._ Darius grabbed her hands. She felt her heart beating 's this. _I'll just go with it for the show._ Tryndamere was like a teenager gushing over couples. "So how did you feel when you knew that you were about to be married to him?" Xanna glanced at Darius, "Well at first I was scared, I didn't know him that much, I was afraid that he might hurt me or what but after staying with him, seeing how he cares for me and his brother I instantly knew that he has a good heart and how can you resist him. I mean he is simply amazing." _I said too much._ Darius doesn't know how to take it. Tryndamere gulped more. "Bring me more wine!" He ordered one of his servants. "Lucky you. It took me a couple of years before Ashe warmed up to me. 2 whole years before she let me sleep with her in 1 room not even on the same bed! I thinks it's the weather here." He laughed at his own joke insinuating Ashe was cold and frigid. He continued. "So it wasn't awkward for you to sleep in bed together?" Xanna didn't know how to answer but Darius was to the rescue. "Well since we've been together I had the best sleep in my life. I feel at peace. I feel comfortable beside her." Tryndamere looked like he was jealous on their relationship. "You said that you need them berries. What do you need em for?" Xanna knew the answer to this. "Well, I read from books that this certain berry that only grows here in Freljord has the power to remove any kind of poison." Tryndamere was looking at his cup ."Oh, I know that berry. We can get them tomorrow." "Ehem" Ashe was already there crossed arms. "Love, Isn't it a bit too late?" She was telling Tryn that they need to rest. "Alright. 1 last cup then." He asked for a toast. Darius and Tryn both downed the cup. "The servant's will lead you to your room. We'll see you tomorrow." Ashe already walked out. "Wait for me love." Tryndamere came after her. Ashe halted and wait for Tryn. Tryndamere wrapped his arms in Ashe's shoulders. "Don't worry love. I gave him the mating wine. If they're not a couple shame on them as she'll get raped." Ashe's eyes grew bigger. "You drank it too?" Tryn gave her a smile, took her hands and directed it to his package. "Why are you asking me as if I commited something horrendous my queen?" Ashe chuckled. "Not really but I just can't believe you did that." He gloated "Well we need to know if they're telling the truth, violence can solve nothing my queen, sometimes we just need to use or brains." They walked to their room. Same with Darius and Lux, they followed one of the servants. They were brought to a guest room. The room was quite spacious. It has an enormous matress it was in front of the fireplace , It has its own bath room. They closed the door. Xanna opened her satchel and got her things. She was at the bath room "I'll just change to something warmer. Do you need to change too?" Darius just sat at the bed, drunk and the wine started to kick in. "What was that all about?" Confused Xanna answered. "What? Don't you want to change clothes? If so no ones forcing you to." She closed the door. "No, everything you said earlier?" Darius was at the other side of the door. She didn't know that he'll confront her, she tried to change the topic. "You had one to many bottles of wine. We'll talk after you wash up. Prolly you'll have a straight mind by then." He didn't reply. Xanna washed up a bit, she wore her sweat pants and a loose shirt. She went out and Darius was already on the bed. "Hey, you need to wash up first." Darius looked like he doesnt want to "I'll tell you everything after you wash up. So you can better understand me." For some reason he wanted to know why so he followed her. He went straight up to the bathroom. After a couple of minutes he went out with just towel on. Xanna seems to be embarrassed. "Pervert!" Darius calmly replied. "You have my clothes, the one that I was wearing was too dirty and It would defeat the purpose of taking a bath if I wear them again, right?" She wanted to take out his crate but it was too heavy, she didn't have the strength she had when she put it in, prolly it was adrenaline rush before. "Uhm, your crate is a bit heavy, infact its heavier than I do. I'll just get your clothes there." She took out a shirt and a boxers short. She handed it over to him without even looking. "So what was that all about?" He tried to open up the conversation again. "Uhm it's too cold, I can't concentrate" She tried to stall it. "Can you move the mattress closer to the fire place please?" He moved it "there, anything else?" there was sarcasm in his voice. "Good thing there aren't mages here so I am sure that there are no listening spells here. Please come closer here so I can tell you" He came closer to her. They were sitting in the mattress. "I knew the story of Queen Ashe and King Tryndamere. They were politically wed so I told them that we were arranged for marriage, this will give them sympathy to us." Darius was listening carefully to her "What?" She defensively asked. Darius was just staring at her. "About being a slave here, I don't really mind cause I really want to save Draven, He's all you got. Same with him. What about you? What's with the You love me?" Without second thoughts Darius answered. "I like you, I don't know why but you make me feel alive." Her eyes met his when he said this "Its you. Your whole persona, your attitude. I hate it so much that I ended up liking you, you're like a breath of fresh air for me." She was speechless. "How about you? Was everything you said all for show?" She looked away. "I like you too. Everything about you." She continued. "Though to be honest, I didn't like you at first, you were too bossy, arrogant and mean but after staying with you I knew that you are a good person its what beyond the eyes can see." It was happening before they knew it. He gently kissed her, he was thinking that she'll resist it but she was kissing him back. It was her first kiss Darius lead her , He pushed her to the bed he breathe in her ears, kissed her neck he removed her shirt and she obliged , he moved to her breast, her breast was really firm and her nipples were pinkish. She was embarrassed and he can feel it. He suckled her breast, her body arched in approval. He moved his hands slowly tracing every inch of her body then to her stomach, removed her sweat pants and the only thing left was her underwear. He stroked her underwear and smiled as it was kind of wet. "Darius" She uttered. He looked at her blushing face. "I don't know how to do this." He knew that she was a virgin "Relax, let me lead you. I'll make sure you won't regret it." He removed her underwear he spread the petals of her flower, he licked her pearl and every flick of his tongue Xanna felt like her brain is gonna burst. She never felt this kind of satisfaction. Darius felt that his manhood was throbbing he held it like he's telling it to calm down. Xanna told him that she wants to see it before it breaks her. He removed his boxer shorts and revealed his package, it was as enormous as he is. Xanna didn't know what she was thinking but she came closer, she had the urge to lick the head. She grabbed it and started to lick it. She licked his balls up to the shaft, she played with it she circled her tongue and she tried to put the head in her mouth, she sucked it like a kid excited for a lolly and started to move her head. Darius grabbed a lock of her hair and let out a moan."I thought you don't know what you're doing?" Xanna answered one word, her face so sexy that Darius can't resist her. "Instinct" She felt like she wanted something in her, she pushed and started to dry hump him, it was so euphoric that they're like addicted to each other. She became more aggressive, she kissed him and their tongues were like swords in battle. He started to play with her pearl again to make her really wet. She moaned and Darius made her want more. "Are you sure you want this." She was out of breathe and that look in her eyes that was silently begging. "Yes, I want you. I want you to have me." Hearing these words made him more excited. He lay her down and he pointed his hard and angry sword to her soft and wet sheath. He thrusted forward breaking in her for the first time. She embraced him and let out a soft moan of approval. He started to thrust in slow pace. Her tightness makes him want to explode. _It hurts and it feels good at the same time. I feel connected to him._ He kissed her as he rocked in and out. She clearly enjoys the moment. "Darius.. I feel weird.. I feel like I want to explode.. I feel like my brain is going blank." She moans in between her sentence. "Do you like that feeling?" She locked eyes with nodded "Yes, I really want it bad." He started to thrust harder and faster. "No, Don't do this, Ahh! I can't stop this feeling. What am I supposed to do." He got more excited and locked her in his arms, he kissed her ears and neck as he thrust her more. She began to drip like a lake. He stopped for a bit. "Are you done?" She asked. "No, can you still handle it?" He winked. She just smiled and kissed him. He carried him and inserted his sword in her sheath he did her while standing up. "You are something. How can you be this needy when it's your first time to have this." He teased her. She shut him down by kissing him. She bit his lower lips. "Well I never knew that I was hungry until I tasted you." They were like totally different people. He thrusted her deeper. As deep as he can and She did let out a satisfying moan. Their motion was so fluid its like they know what they want and how to do it. He put her down and grabbed her from behind He inserted it easily this time and while thrusting her he was playing with her pearl. "So, you're trying to make me crazy." Every time he enters she makes sure to not let go of him making her control every muscle it makes her even tighter. "Really now. You're body is so honest that it doesn't want to let me out." He grabbed some of her hair and pull her closer to him. He stopped and lay down. He didn't say anything, it was automatic. She just mounted him. She humped slowly, she started to feel it again. It was throbbing in her. It was so hard and thick. She humped faster he grabbed her hips the rhythm was so natural, she leaned forward to him and started to kiss him. "I think I can't take it anymore, I feel like any moment now I'll black out." He rolled over and took the lead. "Hmm, okay." She hugged him and with the final thrust she exploded with him. Their love juice was all over. It was the first time that she didn't mind being physically close to someone and sweaty. She started to feel the ache. She was too weak to move. Darius grabbed a towel. Her energy didn't last that much that she unconciously fell asleep. _What have I done. It's the first time that I can't restrain myself. What the hell was I talking about earlier, Why am I opening up to her. This can't work out. Having a woman in life would be my downfall._ There were lot's of things running through his head. He wore his boxers. _She really is tired, she outdid herself she forgot to wear her clothes._ He was looking for her shirt but he thought that he might've tossed it hard during their foreplay that it might already burning in the fireplace aaaand he was right it was burning to crisp. As courtesy he didn't bother to check her bag he gave up his shirt. She was so knocked out that he was able to put his shirt effortlessly on her. What now? Where am I supposed to sleep? Well I hope she doesnt mind me sleeping next to her. He lay down beside her. It was really cold that night at Freljord she was like a puppy looking for warmth. He didn't know why but he hugged her to last thing on his mind was how will he deal with the awkwardness in the morning.


End file.
